Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. he discovers his feelings and he also meets Voldemort... what happens next? read if you want to find out.this is my 1th fanfiction, so be gentle with reviews :D
1. Summer Holiday

**Summer holiday **

Harry was spending his summer with Dursleys again. Sirius was dead and Harry was mad and angry. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. He was in his room most of the time and he barely eats.

He got many letters from Ron and Hermione and all the letters ended "_with be strong, everything will be fine"_ or "_cheer up"_

How could he cheer up they didn't lost the only and the last member of his family. They didn't know how he felt.

One bright day Harry had enough of Dusleys and he went out for a walk. He didn't know where he was going but he found himself sitting in a park, thinking about Sirius. 

He was in his mind when someone tapped him on his shoulder. "What?" he asked angrily and turned around. For his big surprise he saw Hermione. And he was more surprised when he realized that she was the one he wanted to see right now.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling, but her eyes were sad when she looked at Harry.

"Hi" he replied without showing any other emotions.

"Mind if I join with you?" she asked and hoped that he will say 'yes'

"Do whatever you want" he said staring in front of him.

Hermione sat down next to him. "You know, I was worried about you…" she started.

"Oh yea? Why?"

"You know… I sent you letters everyday and you never wrote back and thought that something has happened to you"

"I didn't write back because I didn't have mood for that." He said coldly.

"How do you feel now?" she asked him

"How do you think I feel? He's DEAD, Hermione. DEAD, GONE!" he yelled and stood up.

"I know that Harry. And I'm sorry" she said sadly and looked up at him. "I know how you feel"

"You know how I feel?" he asked angrily. He didn't want to yell at herm but he was so mad and angry. "You know nothing"

"Harry, I know you miss him. I miss him too. We all miss him" her eyes were in water, she was just about to cry. "Will you please stop yelling"

_We all miss him_ he was so sick of it. Everyone tried to comfort him and they act like they know everything about his feelings, know what he lives through. But they didn't know. "Hermione, he died because of me! And I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm sick of it. Why don't you just leave me alone!" he said angrier then he was and he started to walk away, he wanted to be alone.

But Hermione just sat there and she started to cry. She loved him and it hurt to see him like that. She wanted to go after him and hug him, but she couldn't. And Harry was far away.

Harry kept walking but when he heard Hermione crying, he wanted to go back. He never wanted to hurt her. _I never asked her opinion. And she started. _He though but that sounded silly, they weren't kids anymore and this wasn't a game. Besides she was his best friend.

He turned around and walked back, but Hermiopne wasn't there anymore. _Great, now she hates me and she only wanted to help. _Then he had and idea and he run back to place what he was supposed to call home.

When he got back to his room, he took out parchment quill and ink. He wrote a letter to Hermione. When he finished he let Hedwig deliver this to her.

Hermione got back to home, still crying. Her mother asked what had happened, but she started to cry harder and she run up to her room. It was late at night and she still couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about Harry. She missed him so much.

And it was so painful to see him suffering. If he only knows about her feelings. _If he only know what I'm feeling. _She thought and started to cry again.

Then she heard a knock on her window. She got up from her bed and went to open it. She was surprised when she saw Hedwing. She took the letter and started to read.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I'm sorry for being a jerke like that. I didn't want to yell at you. It's just that no one knows what I live through. No one understands it.**_

_**I know you miss him too and I'm hoping that you are not very mad at me and that you don't hate me. **_

_**I would be really pleased if you would come to the same park tomorrow at 12PM. So then we could talk properly and maybe even support each other.**_

_**Anyway I'm going to wait you there and I hope you will come. Send me back your answer with Hedwig, okay?**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Harry.**_

Hermione this letter twice, before she sent back her answer. She was so happy, because she will see him again and because he wanted her to support him.

Harry got her letter after midnight. He was still up, because he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why but was only thinking about Hermione. He really hoped that she's not mad at him and he will see her tomorrow.

When Hedwig came back with her answer, he looked at the letter for several minutes, he was a little afraid to find out what was in the letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**No I'm not mad at you and I do not hate you. I have no reason for that.**_

_**I understand you and know what you feel, I don't know how but I do.**_

_**And yes, I will come tomorrow in the park, but please do not start yelling again, I haven't deserved that.**_

_**See you tomorrow,**_

_**Miss you,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry smiled for the first time when he put the letter away. _I miss you too, Hermione._ He though and fall asleep.

When he woke up he quiqly got dressed and he was ready to go. He was getting late and he didn't got any breakfast.

He rushed out of the house and run into the park. _Oh I'm so late. I hope she's still there._

Hermione woke up early. She was so excited. The though of seeing him made her smile.

She finally closed the front door behind her and she started to walk into the park.

She sat down and started to wait Harry. But he didn't come. It was almost 1PM when she got up and started to walk back home.

She felt like crying, he failed her. He didn't come…

Harry finally managed to get to the park and he saw that the seat was empty. _Oh no, Hermione._

He looked around and saw her walking away. "Hermione" he called her.

Hermione stopped. She knew this voice, but she couldn't believe it. She slowly turned around, but she was looking down.

"I'm sorry" said Harry and moved closer to her.

Hermione looked up, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He was there, just a little farther away from her. She didn't smile. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him and Harry knew that he had hurt her and he felt sorry about it. Hermione looked at him for several minutes before turning around and started to walk away.

_Don't let her go!_ A little voice was screaming in Harry's mind. Without thinking he run into her and turned her around, softly. He looked into her eyes.

"Oh Harry" she said and put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him, but it seemed that he didn't even care.

Harry hugged her back but didn't know why she was so upset. When she let him go he looked into her eyes again and wiped away her tears. "I'm here now so don't cry anymore"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

They started to walk around the park and talked about anything, except Sirius.

It was almost midnight when they sat down. They didn't want to leave, say goodbye.

"I think I have to go," said Hermione sadly.

"Yea, its late" he said and got up.

She gave him a weak smile and got up too. "So, see you around"

"What? No, I'm going to send you to home"

"You are?"

"Of course" he said as they started to walk into her home. Since it was cold outside Hermione started to shiver. Harry notices this and took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks Harry" she said smiling and felt a little warmer.

"Still cold?" he asked when Hermione didn't stop shivering.

"Yes, a little. But I'll be home soon" Harry didn't care. He didn't want her to get cold and he put his arm around her. Hermione felt like she has gone to heaven.

"That's my house" she said finally and took off his jacket. She handed this to Harry. "Thank you again"

"So… er… Goodnight Hermione"

Hermione looked at Harry and then her home. "Harry why don't you stay the night here? It's not safe for you to go back all alone."

"No I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Now go on, before you get cold."

"Harry, please. I don't want you to go back alone. My parents don't mind if you stay here." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, what do you have to lose?"


	2. In the morning

**In the morning**

Harry thought a while. No one was waiting him at Durslays place. But here… Hermione looked at him and first time he noticed how beautiful eyes she had. He couldn't resist her offer. There was something about her and the way she looked at him. "Alright, if it makes you happy"

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she said and leaded him to house.

When he entered he realized that that he had never been in her place before. He looked around and smiled. "It's nice here" he didn't know what else to say.

Hermione took him to second floor. "That's my room" she said when they entered a room what was full of books. "You'll stay in the room what's next to mine." She said smiling but her smile faded when she saw Harry holding her diary. She was lucky that he didn't open it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said blushing and took it away.

"It is something, otherwise you wouldn't blush"

Hermione blushed more. "Do you want to see your room or not?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure" he said and followed Hermione to next room. Harry sat down on a bed and looked down.

"I'll better go now and let you get some sleep. If you need anything then you know where to find me" she said and turned around.

But Harry stood up, took her hand and turned her around. "Goodnight Hermione" he said and kissed her to cheek. When he realized what he just did, he blushed.

"Goodnight Harry" she said and blushed too.

Hermione lays awake in her bed, dreaming about Harry. She couldn't believe that he was there and that he just kissed her to cheek.

Harry was awake too. He was confused about his feelings. _We're just friends. _He said to himself. _Then why I want to be with her more then usual? Why she makes my heart beat like that? _

Without finding her answers he got up and knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione? Are you sleeping?"

She wasn't sleeping and she got up and opened the door. "Harry. Why you're not sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing. May I come in?"

"yea, sure." She said and let him come in.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking… " He started.

Hermione looked down and said nothing. Harry walked closer to her. "What happened?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him. "What?" she was confused.

"What happened with us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked again and looked into his green eyes, what were so beautiful.

Harry shook his head. "Ah, nothing Forget it okay?" he wasn't ready to tell anything. _And what on earth I could tell her? I don't even know what's going on… _He walked into the window. "I can't believe he's actually gone." He said sadly changing the subject.

_Does he know? Does he feel the same way? _Hermione was in panic. W_hat if… what if he doesn't want to see me anymore? Why you changed the subject Harry?_ She bit her lip, not knowing what to do or say.

Harry was still looking out of the window. "I miss him, Hermione." Hermione saw that his he was crying. She moved towards to him. "Why this had to be me? Why I lose everyone I care about?" he lowered his head.

Hermione was still quiet and she walked into him. She put her hands on his back and her head on his shoulder, giving him a weak hug. "I don't know Harry"

Harry didn't move, didn't push her away. No, he liked to be there in dark room with Hermione. "I wonder why you are still here with me…" he asked.

"I would never leave you"

"Why? Aren't you afraid? Something has happened to everyone I care about"

"You care about me?" she asked shyly, but her voice was full of hope. Harry turned around and looked at her eyes.

"Of course I care. You are my best friend." Hermione smiled weakly. This wasn't the answer what she wanted to hear.

_How could I ever though that he likes me more then a friend? _"You are my best friend too and… and I care about you too and that's why I would never leave you." She said and tried to hold back her tears. She wanted to cry… tell him the truth.

"Thanks Hermione" he said and hugged her. "This means a lot to me."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I think we should go back to sleep now" she said and Harry just nodded. Then he turned around and walked back to his room.

When he led down he started to think. He was confused. _This is stupid. We're friends. _He didn't know why he repeated this to himself. He couldn't sleep. Neither did Hermione.

Hermione was lying in her bed and she was crying. Harry heard her crying and he went back to her room.

He saw Hermione there, in her bed, crying. He walked slowly into her and sat down on her bed. Hermione didn't look up, she knew who was there, next to her. Harry just hugged her, not knowing what to do or say.

When the morning came Harry found himself in Hermione's room, still holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep.

Hermione was still sleeping and Harry didn't move himself, he didn't want to wake her. _I wonder what is wrong? Why she's so upset? Is it in me? What did I do? _He though. Before she woke up.

Hermione woke up and when she saw Harry, she jumped a little for surprise and blushed. "What… um… I'm sorry" she said and got up. She rushed to bathroom. She was embarrassed but she was happy too. He was there, with her all night…

She finally went back to her room and Harry was still there. "Let's go and get some breakfast"


	3. Letters

**Letters**

"Alright" he said and got up. "What happened?"

"When?" she asked but she knew what he was talking about.

"Last night. Why you were crying?" he seemed to be worried.

"Oh no reason," she lied. She couldn't tell the truth.

"You are lieing," he said simply. He knew her that well and he understood when she was lying.

"I don't have to tell you" she said and turned back on him. Harry didn't give up. He took her hand and turned her around. "Who is he?"

"Harry, you're hurting me, let me go. And what are you talking about?"

He didn't let her go but didn't hold her that tight. "Who is he?" he asked again.

Hermione freed herself from him. "What are you talking, Harry?"

"You cried because of someone. And I want to know who that someone is." He didn't want to admit this but he was jealous.

"You're imaginary this Harry."

"You were hurt and you were crying and I want to know who he is so I could kill him for costing you so much pain. It was Krum, right?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at Harry while he was yelling and she just slapped him.

This brought Harry back to realty. "I'm so sorry. Hermione. I don't know why I said stuff like that."

"You should be sorry," she said angrily.

"Don't be mad at me Herm." She liked when he called her like that. It sounded so sweet when he called her like that. But now she was mad at him. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

She looked down. _That someone is you, Harry! I cried because of you… _"I'm sorry too" she said still looking down. "For slapping you. I had no right to do that"

"Of course you had. I completely deserved that." He looked down and felt sorry for yelling at her. _What's wrong with me? She's just Hermione… I guess I just want to protect her…_

Hermione looked up into his eyes. She couldn't be mad at him anymore. "So we're friends again?" she asked him and Harry smiled.

"Friends." He said looking at her. "So where's the kitchen?"

"Oh yea, that way." She said and walked out of her room. Harry followed her.

Harry got back to Dursley's in afternoon. "Where were you at the night, boy?"

"None of your business." Said Harry angrily to his oncle Vernon, who was standing in front of him, stopping Harry, so he couldn't go to his room.

"This IS my business as long as you live here-"

"Boring." Said Harry without letting him finish what he said.

"And it IS my business if these freekin birds flew around this house all night, tapping on every window in this house."

"Still, don't care" said Harry and went into his room.

He found many letters from his room. One was from Ron.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Where have you been man? They saw them again! The ones you met last year. And why you don't write back? Mom is so worried about you.**_

_**Ron.**_

Another letter was from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How have you been? I must admit that it had been long summer. Lot of things to do, because of the war. **_

_**Speaking of it, have you heard the last news? Very bad news! People have been missing again. And last person who just disappear, was lost in front of your house. **_

_**Things are bad, Harry. I'm sorry to say this Harry, but you must come back to Hogwarts earlier then the others. **_

_**That's the only way I can be sure that nothing has happened to you and that you keep away from problems. **_

_**Here is your ticket. Tomorrow afternoon Tonks comes and sends you to station with Moody and the others.**_

Harry felt like his heart wasn't beating anymore. He had to leave. _What about Hermione? I had to meet her tonight._ When he started to write a letter to her, he heard a 'pop' and when he turned around he saw Tonks there.

Right now she had black hair, black clothes and even her nails were black. Her ears were pierced and her nose was pierced too. Harry didn't ant to know what else was pierced. "What do you think?" she asked him and then she saw that he hasn't packed his stuff. "Harry, we must leave now."

"Any minute now" he just had to write her.

"We don't have time for that" she said and took the letter away. Harry just glared her angrily.

Tonks took her wand and wiped with it. All Harry's stuff packed them self. "Let's go now. Since you can't disappear or appear then we have to use the front door to go out, where the others are waiting.

When they reached to the door uncle Vernon came into them. "I thought I was hearing some noise." He looked at Tonks. "Who the hell is she? Until I live here you won't bring your freek friends to this house. Especially girls"

"Oh, shut up," said Tonks and Harry as on and they walked out.

All his way to the station Harry could think about only one thing-Hermione. He knew that she would understand why he didn't manage to get to their meeting place. But she was so sensitive right now and he didn't want to hurt her or fail her.

In Platform he heard a voice calling him. "Harry," and someone was hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back.

"Hermione, how… how did you know?"

"Ron. He told me that. I got here as soon as I could. I though that I missed the train."

"Thanks" muttered Harry. Hermione just looked at him

"What for?" she asked.

"Well, you didn't let me go back yesterday. So you kinda saved my live"

"I just did what I had to do," she said smiling.

"Come on Harry. The train won't wait for you, you know," said Moody.

"Yea, I so… I better get going" he said to Hermione.

"Bye Harry. Take care of yourself." She said and hugged him again

This was the first time when the train was so empty. Moody came with Harry and now he was sitting in front of him. His magic eye was staring at Harry. "You like her, don't you?" he asked Harry.

"Who?" asked Harry, but he had a feeling that he knew who he was talking about and he didn't want to answer.

"Hermione, of course"

Harry looked away, out of the window. "No, why you think that? We're just friends."

"That's what we all say, Harry. That's what we all say," said Moody twice. Harry didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that. Moody's magic eye was still staring at Harry.

Harry felt like Moody knew something about him what even he didn't know about himself. And he didn't like it. _We are friends, right? Yea I care about her, but we're friends and friends care about each other. Don't they? I mean I care about Ginny too… Me and Hermione, we know each other longer and we've been through a lot, haven't we? If we're just friends… if I like her as friend then why I can't stop thinking about her?_

Harry was a little afraid of his own thoughts. And he was really happy when the train finally stopped and he walked out.

When he finally managed to get to his dorm he led down his bed and closed his eyes. He was finally there-at Hogwarts. Far away from Durslays.

Harry spent most of his days sitting by the lake, thinking about Sirius and his best friends. He missed them a lot. And it was so boring there without them.

He had been at Hogwarts about a week or two. He walked out by the lake again. He was in his thoughts when someone called his name. He turned around and saw Hermione.

He smiled a bit and felt himself much better now. "But what are you doing here?" he asked her. "How did you get here?" he asked again and once again he found himself hugging Hermione.

"I got here last night. And I though that you would need some company."

"You were right about that," he said smiling when they sat down. "How have you been?"

"As usual-studying all the time or just reading books."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand what you find from the books."

"It keeps me away from reality, for a while," said Hermione and looked at the lake.

"Is reality that bad?"

"Sometimes it is," she looked at him. "You were right" she said finally. Harry didn't understand.

"Right about what?"

"In my place." She said and looked down. "I was crying because of someone…" Harry felt like his heart just stopped beating. He didn't say anything. He led down on soft grass and looked at the sky.

They were quiet several minutes what seemed to be like hours. "Who is he?" she asked then, but his voice wasn't the same anymore.

"I can't tell you that"

"Why not"

"I just can't. Not now."

"Do I know him?" Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked down. "Can't you even tell me that?" in his voice there was pain.

"Yes, you do know him" she said and got up. Harry just saw her running back to castle.

At that day Harry got back to castle late at night. He had been walking around. He didn't want to see Hermione, not yet…


	4. Boggart

**Boggart**

Harry didn't saw her few days. They seemed to ignore each other. Harry didn't like it. He missed her more then ever.

It wasn't very late when Harry went behind girls dormitory door. He knew that Hermione was there and she was alone. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Herm, I know you're there. Please open the door. I need to see you." He heard when she came to open the door. Harry could tell that she had been crying.

"Harry, this is girls dorm. You're not allowed to come here." She said and walked back to her bed but left door open. Harry walked in.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No, why I should do that?"

"I don't know why, but I haven't seen you long time and we're the only ones here."

"I've been busy"

"With what?"

"Harry, my private life is not your business."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing" he said and lowered his head. "Why we're fighting all the time? He asked finally, when he sat next to her.

"I don't know." They were quiet a long time.

"Let's go for a walk," said Harry finally, braking the silence.

"But Harry, it's getting late"

"And so?"

"It's not safe for you"

"You worry too much." Said Harry softly and they walked out.

They walked everywhere, in the lawn and by the lake. They even looked the sunset by the lake. They spent wonderful time together and they enjoyed every moment of it.

Days were passing by and Harry's birthday came closer and closer. In his birthday morning he woke up early, because Hermione was there and she didn't let him sleep.

"Happy birthday" she said and put her present on his bed. She also kissed him to cheek. "Rise and shine" she said happily.

"Look at the time!"

"I know what time it is."

"Then let me sleep."

"No Harry."

"Why not?"

"Come on Harry, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"If you come up, then you'll see"

When they went out Hermione lead him to forest. "Umm… Herm, are we in the right place?"

"Of course we are." She said still smiling and lead them off the path a nit to a place she had discovered few days ago. Pulling back a branch of a pine tree, revealing a grassy clearing with flowers and a small pond. She looked at him, then lead him down by the pond.

"What are we doing here? But Hermione didn't answer. She looked up and saw a unicorn walked into the clearing, she tap Harry on shoulder. The unicorn looked up then slowly walked down to the pond and gets a drink.

"Wow," he whispered and Hermione just smiles. He looked so hot right now and she couldn't help herself. She leaned on him and kissed him to lips "Happy birthday" she said again and blushed.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was so surprised. "What did you just did?" he asked in whisper. They were very close and there was no need to talk with louder voice.

"I… I… I just kissed you… I'm sorry" she said looking down and blushed more. Harry felt bad. He didn't want to insult her or made her think that he didn't like it, because he liked it. _But it's Hermione! Your friend… You're friend…friends don't kiss… _screamed a little voice in his head. _Don't care._ He said to himself and kissed her again.

Hermione was more surprised then Harry was, but didn't say anything. They spent their day on the pond, talking about anything.

When the school started and all other students arrived Harry and Hermione still haven't discus their kiss in the pond.

This was driving both of them crazy, but they didn't know how to start talking about it. And they weren't alone anymore-Ron was with them.

Ron had no glue what was going on between Harry and Hermione. All he knew was that they were acting really weird.

After three months in school, one day at Potion lesson Draco came to class, smiling happily. He was carrying a box. "Hey Potter." He said with his nasty voice.

"What now, Malfoy?" he asked him. He was tired of him.

"Look what I got," he pointed on the box what was shaking.

"I don't care"

"Oh you will. Watch out potter, dementor" he said while opening the box and laugh. There was boggart and it turned to dementor. Then it changed into giant spider. And then the boggart turned itself into Hermione and it wasn't a test, marked with huge red 'F', it changed into Harry who was kissing with Cho.

Hermione was pale and she started to cry and run out of the class.

"Look at that. Granger afraid that Potter will kiss Chang" he said laughing just like everyone else in the class.

"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry angrily and run after Hermione. He knew that she was in the pond again, so he ran there.

Hermione was there, just as he though. "Herm." He said quietly and moved closer to her. She was crying madly.

"Go away Harry." She said through tears.

"No." he said simply and took off his cloak and put it on Hermione's shoulder. Then he sat down next to her.

"Why you came? Shouldn't you be there, laughing like the others…" she was still crying.

"It wasn't funny." He looked down. "Why you're afraid that?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this obvious?" she asked him

Harry nodded. "Is this the reason why you kissed me on my birthday?" Hermione didn't answer and Harry knew the answer. Harry went in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Why you didn't tell me?" he asked her and took her hand.

"Tell you what Harry? And why?" she asked him looking into his eyes. "What would be different if you would know? You're all over Cho"

Harry smiled and kissed her to lips again. "That would be different"

"What? Do you mean it?

"Yes, I didn't tell anything because I didn't know your feelings."


	5. Before Christmas

**Before christmas**

"Oh Harry" she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lets go back now, before you get cold."

"Alright." She said and stood up. She was so happy, because she knew Harry's feelings, even though he didn't say anything. When they started to walk back to the castle, Harry took her hand. Hermione just smiled.

When they entered to the castle, she let go his hand. "I think it is better if…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She wanted to tell the whole world that she loves Harry Potter, but she though that it's better if this is just between them, at least for now. Harry understood her without words.

Next days were horrible to Harry and Hermione and even to Cho. Draco told everyone about Hermione's boggart and now everyone was teasing them.

Draco came to Gryffindor table almost every day. "Hey Granger, Oh you love Potter boy. Isn't this sad? A mudblood crying her eyes out every day, wishing to be with Potter."

"That's ENOUGH" yelled Harry and pointed his wand on Draco and moved towards to him.

"Oh, I'm so scared now" he said laughing.

Hermione just blushed and run after Harry. "Let it be, Harry."

"Let it be Harry," repeated Draco. He was still laughing.

Harry was so close to Draco now. He put his wand on his throat he was so mad and angry. Draco hasn't seen him like that before. And he really got scared. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, professors are coming any minute now. Let him be." Harry ignored Hermione.

"Apologize at her" everyone knew that he had used crucio curse on Bellatrix last year. And they all watched Harry and Draco, afraid to do or say anything.

"Potter, you're afraid to use it. So put it down"

"Apologize at her, NOW" he yelled. "ON YOUR KNEES." Draco saw anger in his eyes and he knew that Harry is able to hurt him, even kill. So he fell on his knees and looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he said almost in whisper. Harry's wand was still in his throat.

"What did you said? I couldn't hear it," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry Granger," he said a little louder. But Harry didn't take his wand away. "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU MUDBLOOD, I NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Draco was yelling now and blushing madly. Harry took his away. "But I'm going to get you for that" he said and rushed back to Slytherin table, where everyone were laughing. He was totally humiliated.

But Hermione was so happy, because Harry stood up for her and she hugged him and kissed to lips, in front of all students, who were clapping now. "Thanks" she said quietly when they walked back to Gryffindor table.

Ron was acting really weird now. He barely talked to Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione one night before holiday.

"Don't know" said Harry and took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." He said and walked to the dorm. He was lucky. Ron was alone.

"What is it Ron?" he asked him.

"Nothing" he said and looked out of the window.

"Come on. Hermione is really upset."

"Then why you don't go and comfort her? A little hug and kiss should be good enough."

"RON" Harry yelled. "Don't talk about her like that. Honestly, what's the matter? I don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm still the same person you met," he said still looking out of the window.

"You like her, right?"

Ron lowered his head. "Yes. I like her… no, more then that. I love her. But does she look at me? No, of course not. She's all over you. Who wouldn't be? You're the famous and rich Harry Potter. A boy who lived." He said angrily when he turned around and stared at Harry.

"I'm famous because Voldemort killed my parents and he couldn't kill me. Do you think I like that? At last YOU have your family. Someone who cares about you! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOY WHO LIVED! I want to be boy just like you. Live normal life." He yelled back to him. "And why you didn't tell me that you love Hermione?"

Hermione squealed. She had heard someone yelling and run up to boy's dorm. She came in at the moment to hear Harry's last words. Boys didn't see her.

"That's why you stay here for Christmas and Hermione too. So you could be together and so you could shag her" this was enough to Harry and he pointed his wand on Ron. But Hermione was faster. She run into Ron and hit him to face.

"How dare you?" She yelled too. "We're supposed to be friends. Me and Harry are friends too."

"Oh really? Does friends do that?" he grabbed her and held her tight and kissed her. His hands moved down her waist. Hermione tried to push him away, but Ron held her too tight. Harry interrupted, anger in his eyes.

"Let her go" he hissed. But Ron didn't let go. Harry pulled Ron away from her and hit him too.

"Enough" yelled professor McGonagall. "After holiday both of you are in detention. You too miss Granger. This is boy's dormitory, you're not allowed to come here. And 200 points from each of you."

"200? That's not fair."

"That's fair enough miss Granger. You're prefect too. I thought that you're smarter."

"Professor, she just heard yelling and came here to solve this. That's not her fault." Said Harry.

"Is that true Mr. Weasly?"

"Yes professor" he said while looking down and blushed.

"Farwell, Miss Granger isn't in detention, but you still lose your points."

"But-" started Ron.

"No 'buts' Mr. Weasly. You will come to my office after holiday, before the lessons." She said as she left.

"200points from each… we just lost 600 points." Squealed Hermione. Ron and Harry were still staring each other.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you, understood?" said Harry angrily.

"Harry," said Hermione quietly.

"Come Hermione" said Harry and took her hand and went to common room with her. Everyone was staring at them. "Don't mind them," he said to Hermione when they sat down in front of fireplace. _How could this happen? I just lost my best friend._ Then he looked at Hermione. _At last now I don't have to hide my feelings for her from the others. _He though and then he kissed her to lips. In front of people, who were in the room.

"But Harry" she said blushing.

"But what? Why should we hide it?" he asked her, still holding her hand. "I'm sick of this. I want to be with you. I don't care what the others might think. Unless you embraced to be with me…"

"Oh Harry. I'm not embraced to be with you" she said and kissed him again and put her head on his shoulder. Harry put his arm around her and they both looked at the fire.


	6. Bad news

**Bad news**

Next day everyone went home for Christmas. Only Harry and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts. They didn't mind it. They loved to be together. And they were together everyday.

They had long walks around the castle and by the lake. Sometimes they even went to the pond, where they kissed for the first time…

Before Christmas Dumbledore let them go to Hogsmade. They sat on Ice-cream Parlor when one wizard came into them.

"Harry potter, how wonderful to see you again."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asked Harry who saw that wizard for the first time.

"Oh, you don't remember me?? Come with me. It'll take only few minutes and I'll tell you how we met."

Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head. "Why should I trust you?" asked Harry.

"Why should I harm you?" asked the wizard with innocent voice.

"Alright then. Come on Hermione. Let's see what he wants." He said when he stood up and took her hand.

"No, no. Miss Granger can stay here. It won't take long." Hermione let go Harry's hand.

"Go on. I'll wait," she said sadly.

Harry kissed her. "I'll be right back." He said and followed the wizard. He leaded Harry to one small room and then he started to change. It was Bellatrix. "Hello Harry, I'm sure you remember me now."

Harry took out his wand, but Bellatrix was faster. _"Accio." _She said and Harry's wand flew into her. "Now listen me Potter. I'm not going to hurt you-yet. I have a message from Dark Lord."

"And what this message is?" he asked angrily.

"He asked me to tell you that if you ever want to see miss Granger again, then go to Shrieking Shack tomorrow night"

Harry didn't listen anymore. He ran fast back to the table where he sat with Hermione, but she wasn't there.

"Tomorrow night in the Shack." Said Bellatrix who was behind Harry. She gave him back his wand and disappears.

Harry couldn't describe his feelings. He was sad and angry. Hurt and mad. He wanted to kill Voldemort more then ever before.

When he was back in the common room he sat down by the fireplace and just cried.

McGonagall walked in. "Harry. Something bad has happened."

"I know," said Harry without looking at her.

"You know?" she asked being really surprised.

"Hermione was kidnapped" he said and tears fall down his cheeks faster. McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. Dumbledore is working on it." Harry said nothing. Apparently they didn't know that he had to meet Voldemort tomorrow night. McGonagall was in the common room just a little time before she left.

Next day in Great Hall Dumbledore said to Harry that he want to see him in his office this afternoon.

Harry went to his office as he had promised.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Harry had a feeling that Dumbleodre knows that he'll meet Voldemort this night.

"No," he said and looked down.

"You're hiding something Harry." Harry didn't say anything. He was still looking down.

"May I go now," he asked finally.

"Yes you may. But before that you have to promise me that you will not start finding Voldemort."

"I can't promise anything," said Harry quietly.

"Harry, I know how you feel about miss Granger and you just lost Sirius. Don't do anything stupid."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" yelled Harry. "No one knows does she live or don't. I NEED TO SAVE HER. IT'S MY FAULT THAT SHE'S GONE NOW," he yelled again and run into door, but Dumbledore locked it.

"I won't let you go there alone" he said calmly.

"If I won't go, then they KILL HER," he was still yelling, anger in his eyes. "Now LET ME OUT!"

"No one is going to kill her."

"Voldemort is going to kill her if I'm not going."

"Voldemort is going to kill you if you're going."

"I DON'T CARE! As long as I can save Hermione."

"Don't rush Harry. He's more powerful then you are now. You are blinded my hate and anger right now. AND you're hurt. I will open the door if you promise me that you won't go to Shack tonight." Harry had no other choice then promise that. But he felt himself very bad, because he had given Dumbledore a promise what he couldn't keep. He knew that Dumbledore didn't deserve that, but he had to save Hermione. She was more important now.


	7. Voldemort

**Voldemort**

When the night came Harry took his invisible cloak and maradeurus map and went to Shack.

When he entered, everything was so quiet. He walked into second floor and entered a room.

The door shut down behind him. He quiqly turned around. His scar started to hurt.

"So you came," said Voldemort, holding his wand on Hermione's throat.

"Let her go," said Harry though pain.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you sent message with Bellatrix. That if I want to…"

"If you want to see her alive again, then come her tonight. I know. And you see, she IS alive. I never said that I let her go if you come here." Said Voldemort laughing evily. "Let's see what should we do with her. Oh, I know "_Crucio"_." He said still laughing and sent the spell on Hermione.

Hermione fell in her down, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt pain like that before. But she tried to be strong and not start screaming. After three seconds or so, Voldemort freed her from the curse. "Isn't this fun, Harry?" he said and walked closer to Harry. The pain in Harry's forehead was very strong.

"Let her go. You want me. She had nothing done to you."

"Yes, yes. I know. But before I kill you, I want you to see HER death." Harry took out his wand and pointed this on Voldemort. Seeing Hermione like that he had totally forgotten that he's wizard and he has wand.

"If you hurt her again…"

"Then what? You're just a kid. You can't kill me. You're not brave enough "_Accio_"." He said and Harry's wand flew into him. "You see Harry, it's that simple. You see her dieing and then you die too." Harry just stared Voldemort. "_Cruccio"_ said Voldemort again and cast the curse on Harry, who fell in his knees.

"Harry," screamed Hermione and run into him. Voldemort just laughed.

"This is so much fun." He said still laughing. He freed Harry from the curse and pointed his wand on Hermione. _"Crucio"_ he said again, but Harry covered Hermione and again, he felt terrible pain all over his body.

"Harry, no." cried Hermione and wrapped her arms around him.


	8. In the shack

**In the shack**

"So you like pain, Potter?" said Voldemort and suddenly death eaters came out of the dark corners. They grabbed Hermione from her hair and took her away from Harry. "Want more?" He said still laughing.

"Let her go! You want me." Said Harry again.

"No Potter. I won't do that." Harry got up.

"Oh, yes you will," he said and pointed Voldemort with a wand what he took from one death eater when they grabbed Hermione. _"Cruccio" _he yelled and cast the curse on Voldemort. "How do you like it now?" he asked angrily. Then he heard Hermione screaming of pain. He looked back and saw that one death eater broke her collarbone._ "Accio wands."_ He yelled and all wands flew into him. He took his own wand and pointed this to Voldemort. He has also cast many _Crucatus_ curses on death eaters who moved closer to him. "Let her go."

Voldemort nodded and death eaters let Hermione go. Then Harry pointed his wand on the death eater who had hurt Hermione. _"Crucio."_ He said again and the death eater, who was Malfoy, fell down. He turned himself around and looked at Voldemort. Death eater started to move closer to Harry again.

"Don't move," yelled Hermione who was now next to Harry. She took her wand from Harry and cast stunning spell on all death eaters.

Harry was still looking at Voldemort, anger in his eyes. His scar was hurting terribly… He was ready now. _"Avada Kedavra."_ He yelled and cast the deadly curse on Voldemort.

Everything happened so fast-Voldemort fell down and Harry flew backwards. Hermione screamed.

After few seconds Hermione could see Voldemort, who was laying in the floor. He was finally dead. She saw Harry in the other side of the room, bleeding. Her broken collarbone was hurting madly but she still run into him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Harry, do you hear me?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Is he dead?" Hermione nodded and cried harder.

"Oh Harry, don't leave me. I need you." She looked at Harry and saw that he had fell on spike and that's he was bleeding.

Harry softly touched her face and smiled weakly. "I've never said that before," he said but he was weak, very weak. "But I need to tell you that before I die."

"Oh Harry, you're not going to die." Said Hermione through tears.

"Herm, listen to me. Nothing can save me now."

"And you Harry, listen to me. You are not going to die. I won't let you. Dumbledore or I don't know… someone will save you."

Harry wiped away her tears. "I love you Hermione. And no matter what happens I always love you and be with you." He said and put his hand down. He was getting more and more weak.

"I love you too, Harry" said Hermione and kissed him. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Then he lost conscious.

"NO, HARRY." Yelled Hermione and cried harder. Then she heard someone rushing in the room. She looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Am I too late?" he asked and then he saw Harry. He run into him and touched his pulse. "Still breathing." He said and his phoenix flew into Harry.

Fawkes leaned on Harry and started to cry. It's tears fell on Harry's wounded place.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he is in hospital wing. Hermione was next to him. He smiled. "Herm." He said in whisper. Hermione took his hand.

"Welcome back Harry," she said happily.

"What happened?" he asked. "Is Voldemort dead? What about death eaters? How I got here?"

"Too many questions" said Dumbledore who walked into him.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry and looked at him. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Slow down Harry. I'll answer to all your questions. Voldemort is dead and all death eaters are in Azkaban. Dementors had good day. They were able to kiss all death eaters. And how you get here? I think miss Granger will tell you all about it." He said smiling. "I just came to check how are you. Since you're feeling better, I'm going now and leave you two alone." He turned around and left. Harry looked at Hermione.

"How did I get here?" he asked again. Hermione started to tell him everything. She told him how Dumbledore came and how Fawkes healed Harry and how Dementors came and captured all the death eaters. She told him how she was with him at hospital wing, that Harry was unconscious over a month.


	9. End of school year

**End of school year **

When she had told Harry everything what he wanted to know, then Ron came to see Harry. He was blushing madly when he walked into Harry. "Hey. How are you" he asked but didn't look at Harry.

"Fine"

"Look man, I'm sorry"

"You are?"

"Of course I am Harry"

"So you accept the fact that I'm with Hermione?" Hermione was the one who looked down now and blushed. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Yes, I accept that. So are we friends again?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. And I'm sorry too." He said and they shook hands.

After few days Harry finally got out of hospital wing. When he walked into Great Hall then everyone started to clap with their hands.

Harry lowered his head and blushed when he walked into Hermione and kissed her to cheek. "Hey gorgeous"

"Hey," said Hermione smiling and blushing a bit.

"Hey Harry, you're the boy who lived again."

"Shut up Ron." Ron just laughed. He knew that everything was back to normal between them.

Everything was almost normal in school. They didn't have exams and Malfoy was acting differently. Summer came so fast.

When they reached to Kings Gross Hermione kissed Harry for Goodbye and promised that they will see each other as often as possible.

Dursley's saw them kissing. When Harry got into them Dudley asked: "who is she?"

"Oh, no one," said Harry smiling stupidly. He knew that this summer is going to be better then the rest of his summers.

The end 

Look guys, this is my first fan fiction, so be gentle with reviews 


End file.
